


Made For You

by bonmot507



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, futunari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonmot507/pseuds/bonmot507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the glee kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the glee kink meme. 

Title: Made For You

Fandom: Glee

Pairing: Quinn/Brittany

Rating: NC-17

Feedback: Comments, PMs, whatever. Just, please!!

Disclaimer: Just playin', don't sue, please?

Notes: Written for a prompt on the glee kink meme. 

  
  


“Please Quinn.” Brittany's voice is low and pleading, her breath tickling Quinn's ear. Quinn shakes her head, biting her lower lip to avoid a smile, staring resolutely at her math book. Still, the feel of Brittany's breasts pressing against her arm, the way she continues to breath hotly across her neck makes little Quinn start to stir.

“Brittany S. Pierce!” Quinn reprimanded sharply, but not without humor. “You're supposed to be learning math.”

Brittany smiles against the side of Quinn's head. “It's really hot when you discipline me.” Brittany's hand slides the length of Quinn's body, breezing over her breasts, dragging an arm past her nipple and dropping to the length of Quinn's dick in her pants and squeezing. “Please, Q, I really want it.” She lifts her hand away as Quinn spins in her desk chair so she's facing her girlfriend. Brittany's eyes light up with visual confirmation that Quinn wants her: the tent in her pants, her blacked out pupils, her moistened, slightly open lips.

“Fine. On my lap then.” Quinn's tone leaves no room for disagreement, and Brittany happily complies by hopping on Quinn's lap, her thighs on each side of Quinn's legs. The move immediately lines up Brittany's hot core with Quinn's stiff dick and they moan together. For a moment, the stern look drops off Quinn's face and she grins up at her girlfriend. “You are so hot, baby.” She thrusts her hips forward, rubbing her length into the heat above her. Brittany's pupils look blown, black, wide, full of want. Quinn's dick twitches in her jeans at the sight of the girl looking at her with so much lust. She leans forward and locks their lips together, running her tongue against the seam of Brittany, their mouths opening and tongues dragging across each other. A low moan erupts from Brittany's throat, causing Quinn to pull back and smile, her hands running the length of the girl's side possessively. “You want?” Quinn asks, her voice low.

Brittany nods, canting her hips forward into Quinn's. “Please.” The move causes them both to moan, and forces Quinn's hand up the length of her girlfriend's body, resting curled around her neck. Her other hand slides up and pushes the stray strands of hair on Brittany's face out of the way, her hips roll into Brittany's, the length of her hard cock pressed against her girlfriend's abdomen. They kiss again, lip to lip. Quinn pulls away, searching Brittany's face, a smirk gracing her own. “You want my big dick, baby?” She asks teasingly, pushing two fingers resting against Brittany's cheek into her mouth, far enough that her girlfriend starts around them, pushing forward, a small gagging noise forced from her throat.

The sound causes Quinn to nearly blow her load in her pants, she pulls her fingers out and Brittany chokes out, “So bad, Q. Please. I want you.” Quinn leans forward and licks her mouth, pushing her fingers back in and out again.

“You want it baby? Lick my fingers, show me.” She pushes two fingers in again, and Brittany's mouth closes around them, sucking at them greedily. Quinn moans and Brittany's eyes fly across her face, Quinn can feel her girlfriend smile as she circles her tongue around Quinn's fingertips. “What a good girl.” Quinn coos, slowly pulling her fingers out of that luscious mouth. She drops her hand down the length of her girlfriend's body, the back of her hand grazing past the girl's breast before dropping between her skirt and pushing her wet fingers against Brittany's panty clad clit. The girl gasps, dropping her weight back, rubbing the length of Quinn's dick, thrusting her hips forward into the touch. _Quinn repositions herself against Brittany's thigh, and slowly grinds her dick into her girlfriend's soft skin as she rotates her fingers around her clit again and again_. Finally, she slides her fingers underneath her panty line and is greeted with a pool of wetness, easily sliding two fingers up and into her girlfriend. As she begins to slowly fuck in and out of her, Brittany's moan grow louder, the pressure of her thigh pressingly insistently into Quinn's impatient erection. “Does that feel good? Do you like what I'm giving you?”

“So much, Quinn.” Brittany cries.

“Do you want more?” Quinn asks again, leaning forward to flick the girl's earlobe with her tongue.

“Please, Q, I need you.” Quinn pulls her fingers away from her girlfriend, bringing them up and pushing them against her girlfriend's lips. She moves forward and licks her tongue over them, moaning at the taste of her girlfriend. “

“Open up, Britt.” Brittany's lips open immediately, and again she sucks Quinn's fingers inside of her mouth. Like Quinn before her, she moans at the taste of herself. “You taste so good, baby. I love the way your pussy tastes.” Brittany whines, and Quinn smiles, amused.

“Poor baby. You love the way you taste, I know you do. What's wrong?” The tone of Quinn's voice tells Brittany she knows exactly what the problem is, but she wants her to say it. She brings her pleading eyes up to meet smiling hazel. The fingers slowly pull out of her mouth.

“I like the way you taste better.”

“On your knees, Britt.” She gestures, and Brittany complies, falling to her knees and licking her lips as Quinn plays with the button of her jeans, lowering the zipper so slowly. “I need you to be a good girl, Britt. Can you do that for me? Can you take me deep?” Quinn asks, but she knows the answer. As soon as her dick is exposed to the air, red and blushing, leaking precum, and standing erect almost against her stomach, Brittany's eyes are watching it like a hawk watches prey. Quinn's hands fall to both sides of Brittany face, as her girlfriend's lips spread to start to accommodate the girth of her dick. “I love watching you take my dick, Britt. Come on, baby, we can get it deeper than that, can't we?” Slowly, inch by inch, Quinn pushes all eight inches of her cock into Brittany's throat, her head rolling back at the warmth, the wet the encompasses her. “Fuck, Britt, you are so fucking good at this. It's like you were made to suck my cock. Is that true baby? Were you made for me?” Quinn punctuates each question with a thrust of her hips, which leads to a moan from Brittany.

Pulling her mouth back from Quinn, her eyes look up to hazel pleadingly. Quinn searches her girlfriend's face, dropping a hand to her cheek. “What is it, Britt? Do you need something?”

“I need you inside me, Quinn. Please, I love the taste of you, but I need you to fuck me. I'm so wet and ready.”

“Brittany, you started something you didn't finish.” Quinn gestures to her cock, letting her hand fall to it and slowly stroking herself up and down. “You put your beautiful mouth on it and then took it away.”

“I know, Quinn, I'm so sorry. I just need you so much.” Brittany answered solemnly.

“Okay, Britt, but we're gonna have to do it how I need it. Can you do that for me, baby?” Brittany nodded enthusiastically, her eyes following Quinn's hand as it stroked her dick, which strained against her hand. “Alright, Brittany. I want you on all fours.”

Brittany immediately moved to comply, spinning on her knees and dropping to her elbows, spreading her knees so her pretty pink pussy was completely exposed to Quinn. She let out a guttural moan as she continued to stroke her cock, the sight of Brittany filling her with a kind of power and force of desire she couldn't name. She tasted the bitterness of adrenaline on her tongue as her body compelled her to slide from her desk chair and dropped to her knees in behind Brittany, dragging her dick through slick pink folds. Brittany was so wet. “You really do need my dick, don't you, Britt?”

“Please, Q. Please. I need it.” Brittany's voice had taken on a pleading tone.

“Don't worry, baby.” Quinn murmured, using her hand to line up her dick with Brittany's opening. “You can have it.” She punctuates her statement with a hard thrust, driving herself eight inches deep in Brittany. They both let out a long moan before Quinn pulls herself all the way out to the tip and thrusting deep back down into her girlfriend.

Quinn brought her hand sharply against her girlfriend's shapely ass, loving the long moan of a whine that escaped Brittany's mouth. Rocking back on her knees, she watched her dick slide inside of Brittany, felt the grip of her, holding Quinn tight and wet. “God, baby, you feel so fucking good. I love fucking you. You feel so good around my dick.” Brittany's insides squeezed her dick tight in return, her girlfriend seemingly unable to speak but for moans that came routinely from her as Quinn sank herself deeply inside of her. She smacked her ass again, leaving her hand to squeeze as she began a new rhythm of short thrusts. Brittany's moans turned to high pitch exclamations, and Quinn's hand palmed her ass cheek out of the way so she could watch every movement, see Brittany's beautiful pussy suck her in again and again. Quinn's eyes followed the long line of Brittany's spine as it arched to accommodate Quinn's thrusting.

Watching her girlfriend's body arch, hearing her calls of pleasure, Quinn heard the blood pounding in her ears. The want to take her girlfriend completely, to own her body and make her Quinn's forever seemed to take over any level of self control Quinn felt. She dropped her hands to the insides of Brittany's thighs and yanked them apart, causing the Brittany to yip out of surprise. The blond adjusted quickly and allowed Quinn to direct her. “That's right, baby. You'll let me have you however I want you. Isn't that right?” Brittany failed to answer, too far gone to respond in words, feeling completely filled by Quinn over and over again. Her legs were shaking from the exertion of keeping herself up. Quinn's distaste at her girlfriend's lack of an answer forced her hand into Brittany's long blond hair. Gently she cupped the back of Brittany's head before rotating her hand in her hair and yanking backward, forcing Brittany up. “I asked you a question.” Quinn said, her hips sliding between Brittany's wide open legs, her dick pounding up into her girlfriend over and over again.

“What?” Brittany forced out.

“Can I have you?” Quinn asked, her tone dropping to something almost gentle.

“Mmm... yes. Yes.” This angle was allowing Quinn to hit a spot deep inside Brittany that caused stars to flash behind her eyelids. She didn't care, not for a second, what Quinn wanted to do, so long as she kept fucking her.

Quinn's hands began moving quickly. The hand in Brittany's hair disentangled and dropped down the side of her face, wrapping around Brittany's mouth and chin. Brittany moaned at the new sensation, her eyes rolling back into her head as Quinn's hand smothered the sound. It was so fucking hot being dominated like this by her usually respectful, careful girlfriend. The other dropped to Brittany's hip, arching her bottom into the air. Quinn's hips between her legs kept Brittany spread open wide to Quinn, and as Quinn began long strokes, allowing her dick to pull out of Brittany to the tip before slamming back deep inside her hard enough that her cervix began to take a pounding, Brittany lost all control of function.

Quinn's hips thrust relentlessly, and Brittany lost herself totally to the rhythm. She didn't, couldn't think past how Quinn felt warm and hard inside of her, how her abdomen had that pressing feeling that was overwhelming and she was just so close... she just wanted more, more of everything Quinn was doing. Reaching blindly behind her, she wrapped her hand around Quinn's bicep as she continued to thrust so hard and so deep and Brittany was just so close. The moans that left Quinn's mouth, in time with the way their hips would meet and Quinn's balls would slap against her clit, she was so fucking close, she just needed...

“That's it, baby. You're so close.” Quinn breathed out every word on an upstroke, every word made Brittany feel fuller and fuller, and she could feel herself bearing down in Quinn. “You're so tight, baby.” She muttered, forcing her dick in, deeper and harder. “C'mon baby, you want it so bad. I want to feel you gush all over me.” Quinn's hand on her hip got tighter, the one around her mouth forcing her head back, and with one final thrust, Brittany's world explodes. Milking Quinn's dick inside her, she feels and hears Quinn's orgasm, her cum shooting out into Brittany's insides, filling her up and painting her walls as Brittany feels wave after wave of aftershock. The hand holding her mouth loosens, as does the one on her hip and she slides limply to the floor. She feels Quinn pull out of her, and she feels an overwhelming urge to cry at how empty she feels without her girlfriend inside of her. She feels Quinn collapse next to her, throwing a leg over her own. Her weight is comforting, as are the soft kisses she feels peppering the side of her head.

“Are you okay, Britt?” Quinn's voice is so soft, gentle but ragged from her sex moans.

She nods. “I'm okay.”

“I love you.” Quinn says softly again, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek.

“I know.” Brittany smiles. “Thanks Q. I really needed you.” She turns to look at her girlfriend, taking in the soft smile on her face and her sweaty forehead. She presses in close, letting her hands linger at the apex of her back, running fingers through the sweat and down. She presses a kiss to Quinn's lips. “I love you too.” There's a long silence between them that's comfortable and practiced.

She feels Quinn sigh, “C'mon, babe, I think it's time for math again.”

The End.   
  



End file.
